


Dream x Sans

by Pambie2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambie2/pseuds/Pambie2
Summary: Two gamers meet at a local 7-11, one star strucked by a Minecraft celebrity and the other caught offguard by an adorable little cashier. Could a bag of chips, some candy, and some dip change the course of these two men's future forever? Or will Dream find himself filing a restraining order? This is the story of Sans Undertale and Dreamwastaken.
Relationships: Dream x Sans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Dream x Sans

Droplets of water covered the window as it rained for the first time in Florida since 2 months ago. The oblivious brunette brushed off the sudden temperature drop and focused back in on his screen. His disheveled keyboard clacked loudly with each keystroke, however he did not spare it from his intense gaming. Using the blocks around him to his advantage, he desperately dug away from his friends and blocked their path with whatever blocks he had left. Today was not his day, as his friends were definitely gaining on him. He was running out of ideas as his pick started to wither away. He knew there wasn't enough of it left to dig straight up, so he was trying to come up with a plan to get far away enough to craft a new one. With less than half his health remaining, only a berry to eat, and his hunger depleting along with his pickaxe, he knew it was game over. He kept the chase until his pick was gone and searched his inventory for anything, but within seconds his screen flashed red and the Minecraft game over screen plagued his computer. 

"We got him!" Bad cheered. 

"SUCK IT DREAM!" Sapnap shouted with a laugh, which was met by Bad's diamond sword killing him in response to his vulgar remark. 

"Dream you are so bad at this game," George teased, earning shouts of agreement from Sapnap. 

"Nice try Dream," Ant added, noticing his silence. "You did really well!" 

Dream paused to give the video enough time to end, and then let out a devastated "Fuck you guys, you're so annoying." 

"LANGUAGE!" 

Dream flinched as he heard Bad shout, as he already started to zone out. 

"Sorry, sorry," he sighed. "Good job guys, you have been doing a lot better. I mean, I might even need a second speedrunner if you keep this up." He chuckled in an attempt to ease the tension he feels he might have caused with his periods of awkward silence. His friends laughed and thank him, then continued a conversation he could not focus on. Now that Dream could finally look away from his computer screen, he realized it was raining. A smile crept up onto his face, as he got up for the first time in ages. He let out a soft grunt as he stretched his stiff arms and legs after not using them since this morning. Fuck it, I'm going for a walk, he decided. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for now, I'll talk to you later." Dream sat through his friends goodbyes and turned off his computer. He could not wait to get outside and feel the rain on his face. You never realize how hot Florida is until you get a cold day. Digging through his closet, he looked for the lightest hoodie he had. In his excitement, he let clothes of all kind fall off their hangers and onto the floor as he desperately searched for something to wear. He finally settled on a black zip up hoodie and sweatpants. While getting dressed, he looked at his for once clean room. His bed finally neatly made, his clothes cleaned off his floor (despite the fallen brothers in the closet), and even the cleaned off desk. Despite the frustration he just felt from loosing his manhunt, he realized how happy he felt today. The rain gets a bad rep, it's always used to set a depressing mood but in reality Dream never finds himself happier than when it rains. 'Well why do you live in Florida if you love the rain so much?' he hears the question Sapnap asks him frequently ring in his head. Maybe it was because it gave him something to look forward too, knowing that one day the rain would come despite the hot hot weather. If rain was a common occurrence, it would loose his magic in his eyes. Simple things to look forward to helped keep Dream motivated and helped him start the day, even if the day ends without a reward. 

Half sprinting out the door, Dream left his home with nothing but his wallet and his phone. He figured while he was out he might as well restock on snacks. As he walked down the sidewalk, he realized how out of place he must have looked. All the nocturnal monsters that had escaped the world below years ago went about their business at this time. Despite their rarity in the morning time, most of the creatures flooding Orlando's streets at nights had turned from partying tourists to monsters living their normal life. Dream realized how outnumbered he was when a young monster child pointed at him. 

"What kind of monster is that mommy?" the child asked while tugging on his mothers dress and pointing a clawed finger at Dream. 

"That's not a monster sweetie, and don't point at people. We've talked about this, Sammy," the mother took the pointing hand of the child and held it in her own furry hand. She raised her free hand and smiled, apologizing for her sons behavior without her words, and then hurried onto wherever she was headed. Dream smiled, and chuckled, waving back. He honestly felt safer at night since the monsters had arrived, as they proved to be much nicer and tolerant towards people of all kinds than humans were. So being mistaken for a monster felt more like a compliment if anything. 

After a nice slow walk to 7-11, he stepped inside the dingy convenient store, and held the door for a deer monster heading on her way out. 

"Thank you!" The deer smiled as she exited. 

"You're welcome," Dream waved as she walked off, closing the door behind her. He walked down the isles, taking note of how clean the 7-11 was at night when the more considerate monsters stocked up on for their gaming sessions. Dream let the thought of monsters gaming entertain him. He imagined himself as a monster and wondered if his sleep schedule would still be messed up if he was a nocturnal monster. Being nocturnal could also mean he could spend more time with his British friend George, since their timezones sometimes messed with how often they could interact without messing up their sleep schedules. He realized this thought was irrelevant when they already did spend many hours in discord calls, allowing each others sleep patterns to corrupt their own. He kept imagining how his life would be different as a monster as he absent mindlessly wandered the isles and grabbed chips, candies, and dips. Once he could no longer hold anything, he snapped out of his imagination and walked up to the front desk. What happened next caught him offguard and sent him into a panic. The short cashier, a skeleton monster in a blue hoodie, looked up at him, somehow showing excitement in his white dot eyes that floated in his dark empty skull. 

"Dream, is that you?"

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL JOKES BUT I STAYED UP TILL LIKE 3AM WRITING THIS CHAPTER PLZPLZPLZ


End file.
